My Horny Cloud
by Irish.Toffee
Summary: I never thought that this could happen...I never really thought about it...Oh, hell I'm regretting it right now." Warning: Yaoi content,mild for suggestive mature theme. HibaTsuna, My first KHR Fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Doumo! Minna-san!!!!, This is my first KHR fic and also first smut-ish fic so please be nice ne? ^-^ Enjoy desu!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I never thought that this could happen.

I never really thought about it.

Oh, hell I'm regretting it right now.

"Hibari Kyouya-san"

A smirk ran across his lips as I said his name. _"Stupid bastard" _I thought. My lips forced an uneasy smile making me look like a stupid clown .

"Y-yo…H-Hibari-san" Damn I'm stuttering again. What you can expect for someone like me? Being No-Good at all. I felt my eyebrow twitch as Hibari's smirk grew and god he looks like a demon. The students began to scamper back as he did this. Typical for Hibari-san.

"Come with me, weak idiot herbivore" He said in a cool dangerous voice. _"Weak idiot herbivore? His nickname for me, how sweet…" _I rolled my eyes as I thought that, "_Another round again?". _I just nodded and followed Hibari-san at the reception room, with my head bent low and blushing hard… thinking what's about to happen.

Life's fun being a sex slave for

Hibari Kyouya,

The horny bastard

_"Yeah,right"_

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: *fidget,fidget* eto… what do you think?I know it's short, i will do my best next time!To the Extreme!! and Sorry for the grammar mistakes!! Please Review desu!!! ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back!! Eto… it's the second chapter, and the hot one indeed…*_* well enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the door closed with a click, a pair of strong arms lifted me from the ground and pinned me at the sofa. I was about to scream but it vanished when Hibari-san's burning lips smothered against mine. A moan escaped my lips as his tongue entered and roamed inside my mouth, god…that felt good. As our tongues fought inside my mouth, I felt Hibari-san's hand; beginning to fumble with my buttons and zipper. Errr… I think beginning to RIPPED my shirt and pants if I rephrase that. I clutched into his shirt tightly and my groin is suddenly hurting. I'm beginning to become horny. I gasped as Hibari-san's lips start trailing at my jaw to my neck and earlobe. I began to pant as my member began to harden.

"K-Kyouya…" I moaned, I looked at him pleadingly as if telling him to get on with it. Hibari looked at me and smirked. " I'll tease you to death" he remarked as he removed his belt.

"Oh fun…" I said sarcastically

TBC...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: whew! It's getting hot in here! Once again,It's short...haa... Sorry for the grammar mistakes if there are…^-^hehe, I've already in the last part of chap 3… so please wait ne? ^-^

Oh and don't forget to review!! Mata ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo!!! Minna-san!!!! Another chapter down!!! ^_^, the longest chapter so far, dakara please enjoy desu!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sigh escaped my lips as I stare at Hibari-san's face, which was sleeping peacefully on my lap. I smiled; he looks innocent and vulnerable like that. Not the Hibari who'd always bite the hell out of the people who vandalizes Namimori.

I reluctantly caressed Hibari-san's eyebrows, down to his cheeks to his surprisingly soft lips. I felt his weight shifted as he snuggled to my stomach, feeling heat crept up my cheeks, I reminisce about how it all started…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Author's POV)

Tsuna was walking down the hallway, holding a bentou with his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. As usual, the two are bickering again. Tsuna just sighed and tries to pry off Gokudera from letting out his infamous explosives to kill Yamamoto.

"S-stop you two…" Tsuna said as a sweatdrop form on his head. Gokudera looked at him obediently and reluctantly let go Yamamoto who just laughed.

"Let's go, I'm getting hungry!" Yamamoto said and dragged Tsuna to the rooftop.

"W-wait! Yamamoto!!!"

Gokudera stood dumbly, and then fumed. How dare he dragged his precious Juudaime like that.

"You baseball-freak!! Give back Juudaime!! Gokudera hollered and chased Yamamoto. (shounen-ai?XD)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uwaahh…. That was good~" Yamamoto said as he casually rubbed his stomach. Gokudera glared at him. Tsuna just smiles and drinks his soda thoughtfully. Looking at te sky… he noticed how really big it is. Covering the world eventhough it doesn't do anything. Useless. Just like him.

" Juudaime? Are you okay?" The sky guardian came back to the world as his storm guardian broke his thoughts. Yamamoto was also looking at him worriedly.

"Eto… I'm okay… I just remembered something" Tsuna said and laughed sheepeishly. Gokudera just blinked and smiled a bit. Yamamoto just shrugged.

"If you say so, Juudaime"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Oh crap…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a puzzled face as they stop on their tracks.

"What's wrong Tsuna? Yamamoto asked; Gokudera's eyebrow's twitched. Stealing his line. Hmph.

" Eto… I forgot my math notebook on my desk… _Reborn's going to kill me… _You two should go ahead without me" Tsuna said as he hastily walked away.

" Let me come with you! Juudaime!"

But Tsuna was already out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna walked in the hallways (déjà vu?), hearing only the tapping of his shoes.

"_Hiii…. It's creepy in here…" _Tsuna thought nervously_. " And, what the hell? It's feels like the classroom is fa--, Oh wait… I'm here already_." Tsuna sweatdropped at his own stupidity. He walked to his desk and crouched down below.

" Aha… there you are…!" Tsuna said in triumph and clutched his notebook happily.

"Soreja… it's time to go--"

CLANK

" KYAA!!" Tsuna shrieked, his head spun around to see… the chair hurled off the floor. Damn, he sound like a girl. Good thing there's no one around.

"Haha…haha…haa… I-I must be imagining things…" Not bothering to fix the chair, Tsuna walked hurriedly out of the classroom. You know Tsuna, being a scaredy- cat, but who can blame him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_haa…haaa…."_

"What now?" Tsuna groaned a he heard a moan echoing in the hallway. Being dense as he was, followed the sound eventhough he is scared shitless right now.

And surprise, it led him at the reception room, the hell of this school where it shelters the prince of violence------ Hibari-san. Tsuna gulped and let his imaginations flow.

"_H-Hibari-san's maybe battering a student again…" _he thought but as he leaned closer, he really heard a groan with a mix of pain and……… pleasure? Nah…, But really, it is definitely Hibari-san's voice. Maybe he's really in pain.

Vongola's mafia blood sinked in and slammed the door open.

"HIBARI-SA—" Tsuna's word cut off as his eyes began to grow wide as platters, mouth agape.

There, in the sofa. Hibari's also a little shocked, seeing the herbivore intrudes his current state.

Ejaculating.

Mind you, he still has his own "white substance" in his hands and well…ahem… in his erect "friend".

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TBC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Eto…I 'm sorry for the late update! Been busy to school these days. My exams are over! Yosh!!! Here it is, a longer chapter! ^_^ Ja, enjoy!

P.S To Banana-chan! Thanks for tolerating my grammar mistakes! XD! ~chu!

P.P.S: Hibari is a little bit OOC in here! Please bear it minna-san! ^_^

* * *

A blushing Tsuna stood at the doorway. Frozen. Hibari, still in a state of shock, composed himself. Putting his "friend" back to his pants and wiped away the "white substance" with a tissue paper. He looked at Tsuna with a death glare. Honestly, if looks can kill right now. Tsuna snapped at his frozen state and looked at Hibari with fear in his eyes, who in turn, advancing menacingly at him.

"E-Eto, I-I didn't see anything!" Tsuna said and is ready to run, when he felt strong hands grabbed his arm and harshly pinned him at the wall. Tonfa also included. Shit, he's going to die now.

"I-Itai…"

"You're gonna taste hell, you fucking herbivore…" Hibari growled. Every word spat out like venom. Tsuna winced as the tonfa pinned roughly at his neck. Really, he felt he is in hell right now.

"W-wa…it*wheeze*…Hi--" Tsuna squeaked but he felt only the sharp jab of tonfa in his ribs. Ouch.

"Save you're breath… you're gonna die anyway…"

"R-Really… le-let me e-explain…f-first…" Tsuna said desperately as he tries to pry Hibari's tonfa off his neck. Well, maybe sympathy sinked in that Hibari slightly loosened the grip. Mind you, SLIGHTLY. Hey, this is Hibari you're talking about.

Tsuna refills his oxygen-lacked lungs. Exhaling deeply.

"E-Eto… It's okay to be embarrassed."

Hibari cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's embarrassed…?"

Tsuna's face turned a little sarcastic. Heh.

"W-well, obviously you are… You're face is re-oof!"

Tsuna groaned in pain. Hibari just jabbed him in the stomach. Tsuna mentally scolded himself for being sarcastic. This is Hibari, the devil. He gives no mercy in everyone who defies him. Even if is his boss.

"You done saying out crap? I'm gonna kill you now."

Tsuna's eyes widened and thought instantly of a good excuse to make his life extend a little longer.

"W-WAIT! IALWAYSDOWHATYOUDIDEALIER!"

The tonfa stopped, just inches from Tsuna's face. Tsuna's eyes were tightly close and he was shaking. Hibari frowned, confusion apparently seen on his face.

"What did you say?"

Tsuna blushed. How can he say that? But…its' a good thing he said it. It made his life span a little longer. Tsuna gulped as he stares at Hibari, who has now an impassive face.

"W-well… I said… I-I always do what you d-did earlier…"

Hibari turned his head away.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Tsuna's face palmed. What the hell?

Hibari smirks and lowered his tonfa, but still looming over Tsuna.

"Heh, continue what you're saying…" Hibari said.

Tsuna's blush turned a litter redder. Should he say it or not? This is a private matter. But if this can help him guarantee his life, it's a must to tell it. Tsuna sighs deeply, feeling the hot blood burning his cheeks.

"It's… K-Kyoko-chan…"

Hibari slightly frowned.

"Sasagawa Ryohei's sister?"

Tsuna nodded and find the floor fascinating, not noticing Hibari as he walks away and sat down the sofa—scrutinizing him. Noticing the furious blush on the herbivore's cheeks make him smiled a little itsy bit.

"H-Hai… Everytime I do THAT, I always think about her…"

Hibari sneered. This is definitely amusing. Watching the herbivore blush, squirmed, stutter, and squeak; making him GO again. This aching feeling…makes him HARD…looking at the herbivore's current state. Damn.

"Then…"

Startled, Tsuna looked obediently at Hibari. Face flushed, head cocked to the side, confusion visible to his face. Is Hibari going to kill him now?

"Would you like to know who I'm thinking when I did THAT…?"

Wow. He knew THAT all along.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna squeaked.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned on the sofa (again), courtesy of Hibari. Tsuna's blush deepened (is that possible?) and at the same time, a scowl formed in his face. What the hell is Hibari's doing? Hibari looked at him sadistically as he whispered at Tsuna's right ear, which made Tsuna shivered.

"You make me damn hard, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna's eyes widened, flabbergasted at what he said. Did he just say his name? And WTH? Made him hard?

"Wha-mpph!!"

Hibari's burning lips met Tsuna's soft lips. Smothering Tsuna's lips with passion and lust. Tsuna—still shocked of what's happening, froze. What the hell is going on? His first kiss… This is not happening. Tsuna closed his eyes trying to convince himself that this is not happening. Damn, all because of the notebook.

Hibari… Tsuna knows that Hibari is strong, sadistic anti-social, kinda handsome—wait; did he just say "handsome"? Oh damn, Tsuna is beginning to be overpowered by the kiss.

He's beginning to likey-like Hibari.

No…

Tsuna opened his eyes and begun to struggle at Hibari strong arms, muttering incoherent phrases. Still, it looks like pushing a brick wall or struggling at a tight rope. Hibari gave a low sadistic chuckle, slowly snaking his hands on Tsuna's back which made Tsuna gasp in shock. This ushered Hibari to roam inside his mouth. Tsuna squeaked and tightly closed his eyes again.

It felt good…

Tsuna was ready to respond when Hibari's lips left his. Panting heavily, Tsuna's blood-oxygenated lips from the kiss were agape as he stares wide eyed at Hibari. Hibari, also panting leaned his forehead at Tsuna who turned ten shades of red.

"You're mine now…"

Hibari whispered huskily.

Tsuna did'nt know what to react. Is this a declaration of love? Or just making him a sex slave? Oh crap, he's confused now; but when he said that words.

Tsuna's heart flutters.

The hell?

Tsuna thoughts were cut when Hibari suddenly sat up. Confusion filled Tsuna's head. Is it over? But… why the hell is he disappointed?!

…

…

…

…

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

Tsuna's eyes widened like platters. What he's going to do now?!

Hibari simply removed his belt and his shirt and his buttons, exposing the lean muscles from his everyday "biting people to death". Hibari smirked, he liked it when he is in control.

Especially watching the herbivore blushed again.

Hibari ripped Tsuna's shirt and pants.

This is it.

"H-Hibari-san…"

"You're mine and mine only, Tsunayoshi…"

He pinned Tsuna again, kissing him passionately.

The first star on the sky appears.

* * *

Tsuna walked home, tattered clothes, sore muscles and blushing furiously. He touch his neck and damn, he was sure he has many hickeys. He sighed irritably, he did'nt know what to do anymore.

"I'm home…"

Nana peeked from the kitchen.

"Ara, welcome home Tsu-kun—wait, what happened to you?"

Nana said worriedly, Tsuna just chuckled nervously.

"E-Eto, something just happened…"

Nana just blinked at him, but she noticed the red marks in his neck. She smiles a little.

"I bet you're hungry, why don't you eat first?"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled tiredly.

"I don't feel like eating dinner today, maybe tomorrow will do…"

Nana smiled and pats Tsuna's hair. Tsuna pouted, Nana laughed.

After that he walked toward his room. Hearing the possessive voice of Lambo, scolding of I-pin and the clanging of the utensils as he passed by them. Not noticing the glint in Reborn's eyes as he looked at Tsuna.

The first thing that Tsuna did is took a hot bath, slipped in his pyjamas and laid his sore body on the bed. He took a staring contest at the ceiling, reminiscing about earlier…

The gasps, moans and groans. Soft silky touch turned into harsh ones.

"_Tsunayoshi…haa…shit…"_

"_H-Hibari-san…itai…oh god…!"_

Tsuna flushed again, stuffing his face into the pillow. Damn, how can he sleep when those pop into his mind?

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow…"

TBC…

* * *


End file.
